In a conventional electronic transaction with a service provider, a user generally first selects commodities to be purchased online, and then fills in user information, such as the user's name, telephone number, etc., to place an order. The service provider will generate an order based on the user information provided by the user, and provide the order containing the user information directly to a third party, e.g., logistics or a supplier. The third party will deliver the commodities purchased by the user to the user according to the user information in the order. As a result, personal information of the user, such as the user's name and telephone number, is leaked to the third party.